Marinette and Her Chat
by Evander1435
Summary: What happens when Ladybug rejects Chat Noir's feelings for her. Marichat of course. maybe even some Ladynoir and Adrinette.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever FanFiction so please read and I hope you like it**

 **A couple things first if something is italics that means it's a flash back and if it is inside of that means it is internal monolog so hopefully that will clear up any confusion you may have had.**

ᶆᶆᶆ

Ladybug was leaning back against the top of the Eiffel Tower. She felt bad about what had happened earlier in the night. She just kept replaying the scene in her head and the hurt in his cat eyes. She had tears in her eyes from the pain she caused him.

" _I'm sorry Chat. I can't return your feelings. If you knew who I was under the mask you would be disappointed. " As soon as those words left her lips she regretted it. She'd never seen that hurt in his eyes before. His shoulders slumped "I need to get going. See you around ladybug." As he turned Ladybug saw a tear fall down his cheek. He jumped of the over the railing and was gone._

" _Wait, Chat Noir!" but, it was too late. As she got to the balcony and looked down she saw him spinning his baton over his head to slow his descent. She watched him land and then run full speed away from the Eiffel Tower, Away from her._

"Tikki." Ladybug said through her tears. "Spots off." this was accompanied by the familiar pink flash as she changed from Ladybug to Marinette. "Oh Marinette." The little Kwami hugged her tight.

"I don't know what to do, Tikki." She cried. "I hurt him so bad." She said through her body raking sobs. "Why does it hurt this bad." Tikki looked at her. She felt for her Miraculous Holder. She could feel all the pain from her connection to Marinette like shards of Glass physically piercing her body.

"I feel like my own heart is shattered, I don't love him, so why does it hurt so much?" she sobbed.

Tikki looked at her and with both love and mercy in her eyes. "Marinette, I think the reason that your hurting like this is because, you do love Chat Noir."

Marinette jerked away from Tikki like she had been burned. "No, I love Adrien!" she was shocked that Tikki would say something like that when she knows how long she has been in love with Adrien. "I care for Chat Noir as my partner, my comrade in arms and my friend, but, I don't love, love him."

The Kwami sighed. She realized that Marinette was not ready for this revelation. She would have to wait until Marinette discovered this for herself she just wished that there was something that she could do to help her right now. "Come on, Marinette lets go home and get something Sweet from your parents bakery."

Marinette knew that her friend was trying to cheer her up so she gave her as much of a smile as she could through her tears. "Ok, Tikki" she took a deep breath. "Spots on" she swung her yo-yo and wrapped it around the railing and repelled down the Eiffel Tower. She then took off running from the Eiffel Tower and the now horrible Memories that it reminded her of. She headed straight for her parents bakery. Swung up to her roof and turned to look back at the Eiffel Tower and saw the sun disappear behind it and she couldn't help but feel that this was an omen of her friendship with Chat Noir. A single tear escaped from her eye as she opened the trap door and climbed down into her room.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Adrien finally had gotten control of his emotions. He just sat in his room in the dark trying to figure out what he did wrong and why she couldn't love him back they had fought together, side by side for over four years. They knew each other's minds and abilities to the point that it was second nature. They could work in concert without even talking. This was one of the reasons that he felt he could confess his love for her and that she would confess hers for him, but it didn't happen like that.

"I just wanted her to know how I felt about her." Adrien stated.

"Well you've done that idiot, now what." Quipped his Kwami that he couldn't see but, could hear as the creature gobbling down his Camembert cheese. "You're not helping Plagg" Adrien shouted as he threw a pillow in the direction of the sound. He heard a satisfactory "Umph" as the pillow struck the sarcastic cat.

That made him smile for a split second but, the satisfaction was soon gone.

"Ow, that was uncalled for." His Kwami Hissed. "I was only telling the truth."

"How is me baring my feeling to the woman I love being an idiot?" he couldn't understand what his Kwami was trying to say. "Tell me how I'm being and idiot so that I can fix this." He hoped that he could somehow get back to where he didn't feel like he was going to shatter into a million pieces.

He still couldn't see Plagg since he only had night vision when he was Chat Noir, so he missed the exasperated look on the Kwami's face. "Did you not hear what she told you when you confessed your love to her?"

"Yes, she said that she could not return my feelings." Adrien answered.

"See that right there is why you're being an idiot." His kwami said with a disapproving look. "After, she said that she could not return your feelings. She said. 'If you knew who I was under the mask you would be disappointed.'" He paused. "That tells me, that she doesn't think much of herself outside the mask, and that she is afraid that she will lose anyone who found out she was Ladybug."

Adrien felt like he had been slapped. He went back to the painful memories from a few hours ago. He realized that Plagg was right. He was so focused on his own pain that he missed the pain flashing in her eyes when she talked about herself. He felt so stupid. "I. Am. An. Idiot." He looked up at Plagg who was giving him a 'duh' stare.

"How do I show her that she is amazing inside and outside of the mask?" he asked hoping that since his Kwami was being a sage like that maybe he would know how to help both of them. While he was feeling better he was still aching and he hoped that this would help that ache go away.

An Idea went off in Plagg's head. He turned around so that Adrien wouldn't see him thinking. He remembered all the times that he had felt Ladybug's Kwami Tikki close by to Adrian when he was in class. As well as those times that he saved that girl from his class What was her name? Marie? Mary? … Marinette that was It. he turned back around and gave Adrien and Apathetic look. "How should I know I'm not a woman?" he said with feeling.

"Then what do I do I don't have any friends that are girls, and the only advise my friend Nino give me is to take her to a hopping club with a good beat and wow her?" he ground his teeth in frustration.

Plagg offered "What about that girl from class that you have saved a few times she seems nice and run into on your patrol when she was out on her roof enjoying the night? She is always giving her friends encouragement and advice." He managed to keep any emotion from his voice.

"I can't talk to Marinette about this she is always so awkward around me. If I did ask for her advice I think I might hurt any progress I have made as a friend with her. The only time that she can talk to me normally is when there is when other people around." He sighed "I don't want everyone knowing that I'm having this issue and I don't want to accidently out myself." He flopped back on his bed.

Plagg played his trump card "she didn't seem to have any trouble talking to you when you're Chat Noir" this time Plagg couldn't keep the smile from his face.

Adrien's thought ground to a halt at Plagg's suggestion. He thought to himself Marinette was always open with him whenever I was around like she wasn't afraid to speak her mind with him just like my lady. He realized that Plagg was right. He could talk to her and hopefully she could give him some good advice.

"Plagg, you are a genius." Adrien shouted. He jumped up and off his bed. A split second later he was at the window. "Plagg, Claws out."

In the distance there was a faint purple glow that was heading straight towards Adrien's home. Adrien had no idea how close he had been to becoming Akumitized. Had Plagg not brought him out of his brooding he would have become an Akuma to be reckoned with. However the Akuma senses another sold that is giving off intense negative energy began to head off into the direction of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Chat Noir arrived at the rooftop across from Marinette's home. He saw the light in her room she was laying on her bed facing the wall. She is already in bed. I shouldn't bother her just because I'm having a bad day. But, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. It was still relatively early it wasn't even 10 p.m. yet and he knows that she has stayed up late studying. I'll talk to her tomorrow night. Maybe, sleeping on this will help tomorrow. he turned around to leave and caught a purple glow out of the corner of his eye.

He focused on the Akuma and sees that it is heading straight for Marinette. He looked back to marinette and realized that he can see that she is not sleeping that it looks like from this direction that she may be crying.

Chat sprang into action running across the roof and jumping off the edge. He lands onto Marinette's roof and unsure what to do because only ladybug is able to purify them. He sees a glass of water and an empty plate that were sitting on a small table. He grabbed the glass and threw out the water and grabbed the empty plate. He flipped through the air and caught the Akuma between the plate and glass.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette was lying on her bed crying herself sick. Why did I have to reject him like that? Why couldn't I have thought of something to say to him that wouldn't have hurt him like that? Why…? her mental flogging was interrupted by a thump on her roof.

She got up and climbed the steps to her roof and opened the trap door. She saw a back of a dark clad figure crouched on her roof. She was so surprised she let out a gasp.

Chat heard a gasp come from behind him. He turned and saw Marinette's surprised face watching him through red puffy eyes. He quickly hid the Akuma behind his back as he turned around. "Pr-princess wh-what are you doing here?" he stuttered "you should be sleeping you have school tomorrow."

Marinette is stunned speechless that Chat was there let alone that he was asking her why she was there. She sighed and said "what am I doing here? I should be asking you what you're doing on my roof." Now that she was not so stunned she realized that he had something behind his back. "What are you hiding behind your back?" she climbed the rest of the way onto the roof. She began walking slowly towards him. That is until she slipped on the water that Chat has spilled earlier.

Chat reacted on instinct let go of the glass and plate and grabbed her before her hit the roof. He pulled her protectively to his chest. He was thankfully able to use his tail to catch and balance the glass and plate before it could hit the ground and let the Akuma escape.

Marinette was so surprised to be pulled into Chat Noir's protective embrace that it knocked the air from her lungs. Even though she knew the way Chat was holding her was because she had fallen but, after the night she had she just wanted to pretend that it was for comfort and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright Purr-incess?" Chat asked as he looked down and saw that her eyes were closed. She sighed and backed up from his embrace and sighed. She felt the loss of his warmth immediately. She realized that she wanted him to continue to hold her. Her face began to heat up and she knew she was blushing. Marinette looked around for something to distract herself her from that fact that she wanted to be held by Chat Noir the flirtatious Alley cat.

She looked behind Chat Noir and finally saw the Akuma being trapped under her now empty glass of water and empty cookie plate. For the second time on the roof she felt her breath knocked from her. Oh my god, Was it after me? Did Chat Save me from becoming Akumitized.

When she was able to finally intake some air she tried to ask "W-W-Was th-that a-a-after me-e?" Chat looked behind himself and saw the Akuma in the makeshift prison. he looked back at her. She had yet to pull her eyes from the Akuma. "Hey, Purr-incess." He said to get her attention. "How about we go inside and find a safer way to hold this little guy until Ladybug can purify it. Marinette could only nod as she led the way back into her home.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette started down the steps into her room and made eye contact with one of her many pictures of Adrien Agreste. She blushed crimson. She turned around to stop Chat Noir from following her. "C-can you give me a m-minutes to clean up." She stuttered. "I-I wasn't exp-pecting company." Without waiting for an answer she closed the trap door on Chat.

She looked around at all the pictures of Adrien. She started running around pulling them off the wall. Marinette quickly glanced at her desk where Tikki was sitting. She made a shooing motion at her and whispered "hide." She finished getting rid of all the embarrassing evidence of her crush on Adrien, once she satisfied with her work she went back to the trap door and let Chat Noir into her room.

She felt sick when she saw the glass holding the Akuma. She couldn't seem to look away from the thing. Chat notice that she was fixated on the Akuma in his hand. "Hey, Marinette do you have like a Mason Jar with a screw top lid or something that way we don't have to worry about it flying away?"

Marinette turned around and left her room. While she was gone Chat took this time to look around her room. The first thought that came to his mind was Its very pink. but that was something that he already knew about the owner of this room. He also noticed that it looked like several posters or pictures had been removed from the wall. He was taking in the rest of her room when she walked back in to the room with a Mason jar.

He looked at and said. "Ok, get ready." He said as he prepared to remove the glass. "And, now." He removed the glass and Marinette brought the Jar and Lid together. She screwed the lid on as quickly as she could. Then she couldn't get it far enough away from her she practically threw the jar at Chat. Marinette backed up from Chat and the Akuma. All this excitement was too much, she started Crying. This caused her become embarrassed so she knew she looked like a mess.

Chat heard Marinette crying this drew his attention from the Trapped Akuma. He saw the disheveled state she was in. She also looked like was about to hyperventilate. He set the Jar down on her desk and slowly walked over to the poor girl. He didn't know why but he hated seeing someone he knew who was such a happy person in this sometimes dismal world. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to his chest.

Marinette knew that she shouldn't let him embraces her like this but it felt so good in his arms. She felt safe. She wrapped her arms around him like he was a life line for her. Chat began humming a soft tune while he held her and rocked her back and forth. She actually became lost in the motion of the rocking and the sweet tune that he was humming. Slowly her tears dried up and she began to relax into Chat's arms. Chat could tell when she began to calm because her breathing started to even out. She was no longer sobbing. He didn't know why but he seemed to be taking as much comfort from this as she was already what happened earlier this night didn't seem so bad when he was holding Marinette in his arms. He was loathed to stop holding her he needed to get her to bed their Final year classes would be starting tomorrow. They would both need their sleep. "Are you feeling better My Princess." He asked as he pulled away from their hug. She felt the absence of his warmth and protection like a physical blow to her body. She didn't trust her voice yet so she just nodded.

Chat didn't want to but he knew that his time was short so her coughed and said "Well, I better take this little guy so that I can get it to Ladybug so she can cleanse the Akuma." He started walking towards the stairs to leave but, was stopped when Marinette grabbed his arm. He looked down at her but couldn't see her face because she was looking at the floor. "What is it Princess?" she refused to look up at him. He gently took her chin in is thumb and forefinger and lifted her face so that he could look in her eyes.

She couldn't look him in the eyes because of what she was about to ask. Her she was sure that her face was a red as her suit is. "C-c-could you st-stay the night-t w-with me-e? I-I d-don't fe-feel safe." Chat was sure that his eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline from the surprise he was feeling from her request. He knew that she didn't want him to stay because of inappropriate reasons, she was scared and he made her feel safe. He put a hand to her cheek. This succeeded in bringing her eyes back to his.

"Alright My Princess I will stay the night and watch over you. And you don't have to worry my claws and tail will behave themselves." This caused another crimson blush to cascade over his face. He couldn't help but smile she looked so cute when she got flustered. "There is one thing that I will need from you though." he paused. "Do you have any Camembert cheese?"

This request surprised her out of her embarrassment "How can you stand to eat that smelly stuff?" he couldn't agree more with what she was asking. So he explained "It's not for me, it's for my Kwami." She gave him a confused look. He guessed that she wouldn't know what a Kwami was so he clarified. "I guess you wouldn't know what a Kwami is. A Kwami is a powerful creature that gives me the power to change into Chat Noir, and mine will only eat Camembert cheese." The look of confusion left her face.

"Oh, ok is that why you and Ladybug don't stick around after you get rid of an Akuma?" Marinette asked because she had to play dumb so he wouldn't realize that she was in fact Ladybug. Chat nodded "exactly. They have to recharge. They can last longer if we don't use our special abilities so if I could get some of that nasty smelling cheese to recharge my Kwami. I should be able to stay and protect you all night."

Marinette turned around and left her room again. Once she was out of the room. Chat shoulders sagged. This is going to be a long night. but, if it makes her feel better then she won't be a victim of the Hawkmoth. So he squared his shoulders to the task. She came back with a plate full of the offensive cheese. "W-will this work?" She asked.

"Yes that's Purr-fect." He even added and actual purr his pun. Marinette blushed. "may I use your bathroom to detransform and let my Kwami recharge?" Chat asked. "Y-yeah." Was the only word that she could get out. I'm going to have a boy in my bathroom. her blush deepened. "well." He coughed. "I uh… had better get to it." He brushed past her. It wasn't until he was in the bathroom that he realized that he had forgotten the plate. Chat heard Marinette on the other side of the door giggling. His face flamed, as he opened the door to the giggling girl holding the plate of cheese. "I guess I need this don't I? heh." He grabbed the plate and quickly closed the door.

"Plagg, claws in." Once he was Adrien again he sat down on the closed toilet seat. "Well, it seems like you're getting over your broken heart. You sure were cuddling up to Marinette." Adrien glared at his Kwami. "Plagg if you don't shut it you don't get to have any of this cheese." He pointed to the plate of Camembert. Plagg's eyes became so large that Adrian was afraid that they would pop out of his head. "Sweet Miraculous is that Camembert?"

"As long you behave you can have it all." Adrien offered. "We need to stay with Marinette tonight she is scared of another Akuma coming after her. So please try to keep your comments to a minimum and hurry up and eat the cheese so I can change back." Plagg was just staring at the plate as if it was master piece. "Plagg!" The little cat looked back to Adrien. "Right, right." He starts going to town on the plate of smelly cheese.

Once Plagg had finished gobbling up the Camembert Adrien yelled. "Plagg, claws out!" after the first green flash that she saw underneath her bathroom door, she waited for about 5 minutes before she heard a shoot and another green flash. Thank god my parents are catering an event from most of the night. Or they would run up her wondering why I had a boy in my room..

Chat Noir walked out of the bathroom and bragged. "Alright Purr-incess, I'm back to my claw-some self." She rolled her eyes. "Really two puns in one sentence?" Chat just smiles, wags his eyebrows and says. "I'm nothing if not an overachiever Purr-incess." Marinette fought with herself not to crack and smile. She ultimately last and started giggling and smiling.

God she's Beautiful. Her eyes sparkle like sapphires when she laughs. Her laugh sounds like bells. He was so stunned that he just stood there looking at her.

Marinette realized that Chat's posture had changed. She looked up into his eyes and realized that he was staring at her. Why is he staring at me?. She started to get nervous. "I-I need to get ready for b-bed." Marinette practically ran into her bathroom.

He saw her quick exit and realized that he may have been staring at her for too long. Great I'm supposed to be protecting her and making her feel better and I freak her out by staring at her..

Marinette leaned up against the bathroom door. Why was he staring at me like that? I have only seen him look at me like that when I'm Ladybug. Why is he so drawn to me? she realized that she had been there for several minutes. Ok. I'll get ready and get this over with. she sighed and pushed herself off the door. She proceeded to get ready for bed.

Chat looked up from the spot on the floor where he was sitting. Marinette was now wearing a pink polka dotted matching top and bottom. Chat's mouth quirked to one side she looks like a pink ladybug. "Good night Princess. I will watch over you while you sleep." She slowly walked over to her bed and got under the covers. Marinette looks over at him and askes "do you want me to leave the light on for you?" Chat just smiles and answered. "No Princess. I can see in the dark so turn off the light and your faithful knight will watch over you." She giggled turned off her lamp and rolled over.

Chat just sat in the dark watching her. He couldn't get the image of how she looked when she was so full of life.

Sleep kept eluding Marinette. She kept tossing and turning. why can't I get to sleep he is in the room watching over me I should feel safe., so why don't I feel as safe as I did when he was holding me? she couldn't believe that she was about to ask Chat what see did. Without rolling over and looking at the cat because if she was looking at him she would never be able to get it out. "Chat?" He answered immediately "Yes Princess?"

"Can you hold me like you did before?" Chat could hear the tears in her voice. He got up and walked over to her bed and laid down next to her and wrapped her up in his arms and held her against him. "As you wish, Princess." He started rocking her like before and started to hum the same soft tune as before.

He could feel her relaxing in his arms. "Chat, what is that tune that you're humming?" he smiled before answering "It's called Return to Pooh Corner. It was a song that my mom would sing to me if I ever had a bad dream, or I couldn't sleep." The fact that he shared something so intimate with her made Marinette feel so special. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him and sighed in contentment "She sounds wonderful."

"Yeah she was great." The memories almost caused him start crying, but he refused to let them break him right now when he was holding someone that needed his strength. "Don't worry about anything Marinette. I will protect you from everything." He took a deep breath. "Now, it's time for you to sleep." He started rocking and humming to her again. Before long both superheroes of Paris were asleep in each other's arms.

ᶆᶆᶆ

 **Like I said at the top this is my first FanFiction. Please read and enjoy. Please once you're done please review it so that I can know how I am doing. Also I do have a story plot that I am going to follow. If you have an idea of something you would like me to write into the story I will see if I can make it Happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for reading my story I'm glad that you all like it. In response to the guest that asked why she didn't feel upset about taking comfort from him after breaking his heart is, because she was so shaken because of the fact that she was almost Akumatized.**

ᶆᶆᶆ

Adrien woke up to a beeping sound. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into Marinette's serene sleeping face. She looks to peaceful. Chat reached up to brush some stray hair from her face. BEEP! BEEP! This brought his attention to his ring that he realized it was his ring and not Marinette's Alarm that was going. OH CRAP. Chat gently extracted himself from Marinette's bed. Before he left the bed completely he brushed aside her hair and whispered in her ear. "Pleasant dreams Princess." He sighed while looking out her window and saw the sky lightening up. "I guarded you all night." Marinette mumbled something that he couldn't understand. BEEP! BEEP! God that beeping is getting annoying.

Chat started for her Stairs to head out before he transformed back when her heard fluttering. He zeroed in on the noise and saw the Akuma trying to get out of the Mason jar it was trapped in. I had better take this and give it to Ladybug. Pain shredded his heart at the thought of facing Ladybug so soon after her rejection. Then his eyes feel upon the sleeping form on the bed. BEEP! BEEP! DAMN IT! he saw a notebook book sitting next to the Akuma. An idea popped into head. He tore out a fresh piece of and scribbled a note. BEEP! BEEP! Gotta go.

Chat grabbed the Akuma and booked it up the stairs to her roof. I had better hurry. I only have a couple of minutes left before I transform back. with the help of his Baton he was able to jump and Pole-vault from roof to make it home just before he transformed back. He and Plagg collapsed on Adrien's bed. "You owe me so big for letting you cuddle with that girl all night. Are you suuuure you aren't already over Ladybug? You seemed to be enjoying cuddling with Marinette."

"You know what Plagg?" Adrien asked with a grin. "I was going to order you a whole ton of Camembert, but now that you started harassing me." Adrien's grin turned into a diabolical smile. Plagg shot up in the air with pleading kitten eyes. "I take it back. I take it back." Adrien turned to look directly at Plagg. Adrien was able to keep the evil smirk on his face for a couple seconds more before he busted up laughing. "Don't worry Plagg. I was just getting you back. I will order some Camembert with my breakfast." He winked. "You Rest up for now."

He laid on his bed with one of his arms on his forehead. He couldn't sleep. He just kept going over what had happened last night. Why is it that he couldn't stop thinking about the solace that he found while he was holding Marinette? BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Well it's time to get up. he rolled off his bed. "Come on Plagg, time to get ready for the first day for my final year of School."

ᶆᶆᶆ

"GIRL! You have to get up. You' re going to be late for school!" was the sound that woke Marinette. She jumped out of bed and the first words out of her mouth were. "Chat Noir." That's when Alya's face came into focus. She started blushing. "What was that about Chat Noir? Were you dreaming about him?" Alya asked with smirk on her face.

"Wh-What d-do y-you m-mean?" Marinette asked as she could feel her face burning. "Oh girl, don't even try to cover that up." She gave Marinette and apprising glance then started snickering. "Don't worry girl." She said between her laughs. "You're not the only girl to dream of being rescued by a knight in shining leather. I've had a few myself." She said with another smirk.

Well I'm wide awake now she did another scan of the room and saw that the Akuma that had been sitting on her desk was gone. It wasn't there but, there was a folded up piece of paper in its place. Then everything from last night came flooding back causing the heat in her face went from feeling like a fire to a furnace. AAAHHH. Marinette slapped her face a few times. "Ok, I'm awake now please wait down stairs while I get ready for School." She said hastily while pushing her nosey best friend to the trapdoor.

"Okay, Okay, I can take a hint." She said before wagging her eyebrows and continued "You aren't going to try to go back to sleep to finish that dream about Chat Noir are you?" the look that Marinette gave her best friend actually caused Alya to take a step back. "If you breathe one word of this to anyone I will steal your phone and delete the Ladyblog." Alya gave her a horrified look before racing down the stairs. Marinette kicked the trapdoor closed.

She ran over to the folded piece of paper and opened it had a flowing masculine script that read. "I hope you sleep well Princess. I watched over you until dawn. I would have stayed longer, but I was about to change back. Don't worry I have the Akuma and will give it to Ladybug when I see her. Have a good day at school. I will check on you later tonight." At the very end was a little paw print like that on his ring. For some reason his kind note stirred something in her chest. She wasn't sure what it was but for the first time in what seems like forever Adrien wasn't the first thought on her mind.

"Tikki? Where are you?" Marinette looked around her room. The Kwami in question's head popped out of her usual hiding spot in Marinette's desk. "Marinette, you look so much better this morning. How are you feeling?" Marinette looked back to note and blushed. "I'm feeling better Tikki." Her thoughts kept going back to last night. She let out a blissful sigh.

All the sudden Tikki was in front of her, waving her stubby arms. "I'm sorry Tikki. What did you need." The kwami just giggled. "If you don't stop daydreaming you're going to be late." Marinette shrieked and ran full speed into the bathroom to start getting ready.

She came down the stairs about fifteen minutes later. Her mother was sitting at the table talking to Alya. Alya looked at her and smirked, but she didn't say a word. Marinette ate so fast she was amazed that she didn't choke on it. Once she put her dishes in the sink she ran over and grabbed Alya's arm. "Bye Mom." After which she yanked Alya out of her chair and out the door.

"Woah girl, Where is the fire?" she laughed as she was finally able to get her arm away from Marinette. "I would like to be early once for the first day of school instead of always sneaking in after that last second." That and I want something to distract me from last night, and feelings I started feeling. she continued. "Come own let's get there before Chloe does. So that she can't try to prank us this year." At the mention of their High school nemesis's name Alya got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Well why didn't you say so." She grabbed Marinette's hand and started running.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Adrien was lost in thought as he got out the car that drops him off in the mornings and started walking toward the school, when someone collided with him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the person that ran into him begin to fall. He instinctually reached out and grabbed the person and pulled them to him. He was struck dumb when he came face to face with his angel of torment. Complete with blue black hair, sapphire eyes, and a beautiful dusting of freckles.

"A-Adrien I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you I was just trying to be on time for once." Marinette apologized. why don't I feel like I'm a klutz around him today I normally have trouble stringing a full sentence together? she found this line of thinking troubling. I was wanting to be distracted from these feelings not be reminded of them more.

"Are you feeling better? I… Ah… Mean how are you feeling? You…Ah… didn't get hurt running into me did you? Do you… Um… Need help to class?" Great, just great you're babbling like a fool. Marinette giggled and covered her mouth. "I'm alright, thank you though." Once again he was dazzled by her sapphire eyes that light up when she smiled and laughed. He released her when he realized that he was still holding her to him. He watched as she walked into the school building with her best friend. He just kept staring long after they had disappeared inside.

It wasn't until his best friend Nino started snapping his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "Dude, are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice. "Yeah… I'm… Ah.. Just taking in the magnitude of today." He lied. "This is the last year that we will be going to this school. Everything is going to change." He may not have realized it but, he wasn't just talking about school, and he wasn't lying. "Come on we are going to be late."

ᶆᶆᶆ

"Okay girl spill." Alya commanded as she grabbed Marinette forcing her to stop. Marinette gave Alya her best innocent look and asked. "Spill what? I don't know what you're talking about." Alya gave her that I know you're lying look. "Really, than tell why in the last four years that we have been going to school you are barely able to complete a whole sentence while talking to Adrien. Yet you not only spoke to him intelligibly you acted as if talking to him was no big deal." God I wish she wasn't always so observant. she looked at her best friend pleadingly. "I have just had a lot on my plate lately. I'm sure once some of the weight is off my shoulders I will go back to being a love struck teenager that can't utter more than a single syllable around Adrien."

Ayla put up her hand in defeat. "Alright girl I'm just worried about you." She pulled Marinette into a tight hug "I'm just worried that you will let this year pass by and still not get anywhere with Adrien, and we don't know if you and he will go to the same college. So you may lose your chance if you don't make it happen this year." Thanks Alya for adding more to my plate, now I not only have to worry about what happened last night with Chat, but now I have to worry about Adrien as well. "I know Alya." She sighed. "Thanks for looking out for me. Let's get to class." They walked the rest of the way to class together. When they walked through the door they both greeted Mrs. Bustier. They took the same seats that they had for the last four years, right behind Adrien and Nino who were already in their seats.

The bell rang a few minutes later. Mrs. Bustier started talking. "Today we are going to be studying Greek myths and legends. The first myth that we will be discussing is the myth about twin flames or soulmates. The Greeks believed that the reason that when they found someone that they felt completed them was because they believed that Humans had been created with two heads, two hearts four arms, and four legs. It is said that Zeus was ether afraid of their power or he was jealous of them so he ripped them apart so that they would have to spend their lives looking for each other."

Mrs. Bustier kept talking but neither Adrien of Marinette was paying attention. Even if they didn't know it that myth made them both think about last night and, how they felt in each other's arms. These thoughts consumed them for the rest of the class period. They both jumped when the bell rang. As Alya and Marinette walked Alya glanced at her BFF and asked "So is how you're going to be for the rest of the day?" this pilled Marinette out of her inner thoughts. "Is what how I'm going to be for the rest of the day?" Alya growled at her "you know the whole space cadet thing you have going on? You didn't even notice that Adrien smiled at you after class."

"What he did?" that did break through some of her daze. "Oh yeah he even checked you out and you were just sitting there daydreaming. You have got to talk to him soon." She is right I can't let what happened last night get in the way of my goal that's I have had the last four years. Shaking her head trying to clear out the rest of the Daze she had been in.

Marinette took a deep breath. "Your right Alya I need to get my head in the game." Beside why am I thinking about being in Chat's arms when he was just being the kind, protective hero that he is. He probably didn't even feel anything, other than the need to comfort a friend in need. So why am I letting it affect me like it was anything else?

She grabs Alya arm and smiles. "Let's get to our next class. The class after this is one we share with Adrien." With that they ran to their next class giggling along the way.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Adrien and Nino where eating lunch by themselves when Adrien said. "I think I'm going to ask Marinette to the movies." Nino who was in the middle of drinking his soda spewed it out both his mouth and nose and started coughing. After Adrien pounded his back several times and Nino was finally able to take a breath Nino shouted. "WHAT?" The lunch room became silent causing both Nino and Adrien to look around to realize they were the center of attention. Adrien leans in and whispers "we can talk more on our way to class. " After a few minutes they finally her other conversations although at a more muted level.

Once they were out of the lunchroom Nino turned on Adrien "So what's the deal why the sudden interest in Marinette? I mean I know that she was one of the first friends that you had at school besides moi but, you guys barely talk." Yeah there was that, but I have to find out more about this woman that had captivates me. "I want to get to know her. Maybe, I can make up for all the time that we missed out on being good friends." I'll ask her out after school. "Come on let's get to class." A thought popped into his head as he saw Nino trying to be sneaky with his phone. "Oh no you don't you're not texting your girlfriend to tell her." He said he snatched Nino's phone out of his hands. "I want it to be a surprise."

Nino gave him a sheepish look. "Come on why would I do something like that?" Adrien looked down at the message and an evil smirk "Oh, really? Then why did you type 'We have a Code Adrinette'?" Nino just stood there squirming. Adrien's smirk became down right diabolical. "Nino what is a 'Code Adrinette'?" Nino looked around trying to find an exit to get out of this situation. "I… Ah… I… Ah… am so busted." He hung his head. Adrien's Diabolic Smile stayed in place. "Now, you're going tell everything you know. Nino's shoulders hung lower.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette and Alya were in science class working on their assignment when Adrien and Nino came walking in. Nino hanging his shoulders and Adrien walking with what could only described as a victory strut. "Mr. Agreste, Mr Lahiffe, do you two have a good reason for being late?" Adrien smiled and said. "Sorry we were busy doing research for a project and lost track of time. It won't happen again."

"see that it doesn't." Adrien caught Marinette's Attention and while still wearing his evil smirk he winked at her. He patted Nino on the Shoulder and walked to his seat in front of Marinette. Marinette could feel the blush starting in her cheeks and spreading to the rest of her face. She also felt breathless. Seeing an action that was so Chat done by Adrien her crush was almost the end of her. I have never seen this side of him. then another thought struck her. Why did he wink at me and why does Nino look so defeated. The last time I saw Nino like this was when he thought Alya was going to break up with him. then it struck her. Adrien knows. she decided to text Nino to confirm her fears.

 **Marinette: Nino did you tell Adrien that I like Him? why is He acting strange?**

She heard a phone vibrate but instead of Nino pulling his phone Adrien pulled Nino's Phone out of his pocket. She couldn't see his face. He quickly typed something into the phone. A second later her phone pinged.

 **Nino: ;)**

OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! RED ALERT! Now she was really breathless. She couldn't breath as the reality crashed in on her HE KNOWS THAT I LIKE HIM. HOW IS HE GOING TO RESPOND TO ME LIKING HIM?. She didn't even realize that she was passing out until her face hit her table.

Next thing she knew she was being held in a strong pair of arms that felt vaguely familiar. Before Common Sense returned she Whispered "Chat is that you?" she opened her eyes to see Adrien's worried frown. Her brain then caught up with what she had just said. She was afraid that she was going to faint again. I'm being held by Adrien and he heard me whisper Chat's name. I. AM. DEAD She used her hands to cover up her face. Adrien took one of her hands and helped her to her feet. "Ms. Mendeleiev may I escort Marinette to the nurse's office to make sure that she is ok?" the teacher sighed "yes you may. We don't want her to have a concussion or something."

Adrien pulled one of Marinette's arms over his shoulder and helped her walk out the door. OH. MY. GOD. Adrien has his hand arm is wrapped around my waist. Once they were out of the classroom and the door was closed. Adrien looked at Marinette and he couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened. From everything that Nino said about her crush on him he should have expected this. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen, Marinette. I… Ah… I'm sorry Marinette." he said with a sheepish look on his face. "I wasn't thinking I was just so excited when Nino told me that you had a crush on me that I acted before thinking it through."

The Gears in her brain ground to a halt. Say what now? "Say what now?" she knew that her face was flaming but she didn't care she just heard the words that she had always wanted to hear. Adrien couldn't help it she was so damn beautiful even when she was confused and embarrassed. Adrien came to a stop. He looked Marinette in the eyes. "I told Nino that I wanted to ask you to the Movies and that's kinda how this whole thing started." He was going to ask me to the movies? He's probably changed his mind now that he has seen how weird I am. Adrien gave her a smile. "Sooooo. Would you like to go to the movies this Friday?" I'm dreaming that's the only explanation. "Since I'm sure that I just overloaded your brain, just either nod or shake your head to answer. Marinette could only nod. "Great. I will pick you up at six tomorrow." They walked the rest of the way to the nurse's office in pleasant silence. "Well I'll leave you be. I had better get back to class." He waved to her and walked back to class.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette walked home by herself because Alya was too busy freaking out about Nino telling Adrien about her crush on him. She got home and ran up to her room. "Tikki did you hear Adrien asked me to the movies?" Her Kwami flew out of her purse and zipped around her head. "Yes. I heard him ask you. I also saw you pass out when he text you from Nino's phone." Tikki couldn't help but giggle. Marinette could feel her face heating up at the memory. Her kwami wasn't done teasing. "I also heard you say Chat's name when Adrien was holding you in his arms. Are you sure that you are really want Adrien and not Chat Noir?" for the first time since Adrien asked her out her thought went back to the night before and how safe and secure she felt in his arms.

"Why did you bring that up? You know all that I have ever wanted was for Adrien to notice me?" She didn't feel as happy as she was she felt like she was falling from cloud nine back to earth like a meteor. She could feel tears pricking her eyes "I need to clear my head." Shaking her head to try to dispel the tears she said. "Tikki. Spots on." She ran up the steps to the roof and started swinging across Paris with no General direction in mind. Her yo-yo started bizzing she opened it there was a message from Chat Noir.

 **Chat Nior: We need to talk.**

Oh I so don't want to have this conversation. Especially not when I'm feeling so conflicted about both him and Adrien. She pulled up the GPS on her yo-yo and say that he was and Notre Dame. Well I better get this over with now. She flung her yo-yo out and headed for Notre Dame. It only took her a couple of minutes to reach the cathedral. Ladybug found him in one of the towers.

She saw him leaning up against one of the Pillars of the tower. "Chat, I'm so sorry about what I said last night." He didn't move or say anything for several minutes. Then he slowly stood up. The way he did it reminded her of a jungle can when they were getting ready to hunt.

"I didn't come here to talk about what happened between us last night. I needed to talk to you to give you this." The first thing that she noticed was that Chat Noir was very solemn. He wasn't trying to crack joke or make puns. This broke her heart because she felt that she had taken something from Chat that she might never get back. I am so Sorry Kitty. I didn't mean to hurt you. she then looked at the thing in his hands and realized that it was the Akuma that had almost possessed her last night she instinctively pulled back. Oh my God. I completely forgot about the Akuma.

She looked him in the eyes and asked "W-Where did you get that?" Play it cool Marinette Her eyes didn't waver once. "I caught it when it went after a friend of mine." He said with a Growl. "I barley caught it when if I had been a few seconds later she would have been possessed." That was something that she really didn't like to dwell on.

"Hey, its ok you made it in time and protected her. There is no point in beating yourself up over something that didn't happen." She took a step towards him and he took a step back. She really wanted to cry right now at how bad her friend was hurting right now. She put her hands up in surrender and didn't take another step towards him. "Ok then. Release the Akuma and I will deevilize it"

Chat opened the jar and stepped back. Ladybug's yo-yo zipped out and grabbed the Akuma. "Bye, bye little butterfly." She looked to back to where Chat was standing and saw that he was walking away from her. "I'm so sorry Chat. Will you ever forgive me?" He looked back at her. He stood there for several minutes before he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I know that you didn't mean to hurt me but it happened." He took a deep breath. "I think we can get past this and get back to where we were as a team but, I need time." Chat Noir looked off into the distance to where he hoped Marinette was doing ok because she was so upset last night but she seemed really happy that he asked her to the movies tomorrow. "I'll still be there when you need me to fight. I'm going to check on my friend once it gets dark. See ya around Ladybug." After that he was gone.

Ladybug Collapsed once he was gone she just let the tears flow. She cried for what seemed like forever. "Marinette you have to get ahold of yourself. You don't want to draw another Akuma." She didn't even realize that she had transformed. "I'm sorry Tikki. It just hurts so much to see my Partner in pain." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Marinette you had better get home. Chat Noir will be stopping by once it gets dark." Marinette realized that she was right. "Tikki, Spots on." Ladybug zipped back to her home and fell onto her bed crying. Marinette cried herself to sleep.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette woke to something tapping on her window. She felt groggy and drained from all the crying that she had done. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She glanced over to the window where the tapping was coming from. What she saw was Chat Noir waving at her. She ran over to the window and unlooked it. Before Chat could even climb through the window he was pulled into an embrace. He didn't even realize what was happening until Marinette was crying in his arms. "What's the matter Princess?" why is she so upset? She was so happy when I asked her to the movies. Did something happen after school? If it was Chloe I might kill her.

She didn't answer him she just continued to cry in his arms. So he did the same thing that he did the night before. He held her while rocking and humming. After several minutes Marinette finally relaxed in his arms her tears drying up. Chat tried to ask again giving her his best Chat smile. "Meow, Purr-incess what has such a beautiful maiden crying her beautiful eyes out?" she started giggling and then the hiccups started. Marinette's face turned as red as the super suit she wears. Her hiccups continued for several minutes until Chat left her to go into her bathroom he came back with a glass of water

Once she was finally able to breathe and talk with out the hiccups she looked up at Chat Noir a funny thought popped into her head. "Do you think up your puns on the spot, or do you think of them before hand?" Chat chuckled. "Why, both Purr-incess. Like I said before I'm nothing if not an overachiever." He bowed and took her hand and placed a feather touch of a kiss to her hand. He then looked up giving her his classic Chat smirk. Once again he was unprepared for the way her beautiful face captivated him. Likewise Marinette was captivated by Chats hansom features. They stood frozen in this pose for what felt like forever. Why did I never realize how hansom he was? Finally Marinette shook her head and like that the spell was broken.

Marinette slowly pulled her hand from his grip. "I… Ah… had a fight with a really good friend and I hurt their feelings really bad and I didn't mean to. That's why I was so upset last night." Chat looked down at her with a small frown. Wow Marinette, you are such a good person you have such a big heart to hurt this much over hurting a friend. "Well Princess, I don't know who this friend is but I'm sure they will forgive you. You are a good person and a good friend." He coughed. "I… Um… Mean from my limited experience. You are not the type of person that goes out of their way to her other people. Unlike other people that I know." Especially, Chloe. "You shouldn't get to upset. Everyone says things that hurt other people. I even got in a fight with Ladybug, but I will probably forgive her eventually." Chat didn't realize it but that was the most comforting thing he had said.

Maybe I can get him to open up to me as Marinette. "W-Why were you and Ladybug fighting you make the perfect team?" Please tell me how I can make you feel better? Chat flashes her, his biggest smile trying to distract her. "Now Purr-incess, we are not her to talk about Meow we are here to talk about Mew." Three puns. Does he make more puns when he is uncomfortable? she looked back to Chat. Fine if he doesn't want to talk about it then I won't talk about it either. I think we both need some distractions. "Hey Chat Do you want to play the latest Ultimate Mega Strike? I haven't even taken it out of the wrapper yet."

Chat Noir's ears perked up at this. "Really? I haven't even gotten to play it yet. You're on." They pulled up the chairs to her T.V.. They played into the night keeping each other distracted from their troubles, until Marinette let out a yawn. Chat looked at her clock. Crap it's after midnight. "I'm sorry for keeping you up for so late you had better get to bed." He helped her up from her chair and gave her a light push towards her bathroom. Marinette waved off his help. She turned around before she closed the door and gave him a tired yet beautiful smile. God she looks so beautiful, even when she is tired. After he fully registered this thought he had an epiphany. Oh my God, I think I'm falling for Marinette. He was stuck on this thought until she came out of the bathroom. That's the moment it went from thinking he was in love with her to knowing he was.

Marinette now wore a matching top and bottom fluffy pajamas covered in fluffy kittens. Even dressed down for bed she was a vision. He turned away from her to hide the blush that he could feel creeping across his face. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I should be going you need your rest." He was all the way to the window before he heard Marinette's hesitant voice. "Chat." He turned around to look at her she blushed but continued. "C-could you hold me until I fall asleep." Chat knew that he couldn't deny his Princess. "As you wish, Princess"

ᶆᶆᶆ

 **Once again thank you for reading this story. Please read and review. Also if you have any scenes that you would like to see in the story I will try to make them happen as long as it doesn't take away from the Plot that I have planned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After this Chapter it may take me a little while to update because I have started a new job that requires a lot of attention but I will update as often as I can. Please read and enjoy**

ᶆᶆᶆ

Adrien didn't even see the remote fly at his head. "What the Hell Plagg? Why did you do that?" he asked as he rubbed the abused area pretty sure there would be a knot there soon. "Because, you're being an ass." The young man looked like he had been slapped. "How am I being an ass?"

The little black Kwami actually hissed at him. Wow what is he so pissed about? "I can't fix it if I don't know what you're pissed about. So for the last time how am I being an ass?" Plagg took a deep breath and counted to ten. "You're and ass because, you're playing with a really sweet girl's heart." Adrien looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"I'm not playing with Marinette's heart I'm in love with her." I think all that Camembert has finally rotted his brain. The Kwami growled at him this time. "Really are you sure. You should look at it from my point of view. You've dating her as Adrien and then snuggling with her as Chat Noir for over a month and a half." He growled again. "You're going to make her choose between you as Chat and you as Adrien the boy that she has had a crush own since she met you. Try to imagine the kind of stress that she is under because of it. Haven't you noticed that she is always tired in class and I think she might be losing weight?"

"No she hasn't she is as beautiful as ever." His Kwami just stared at him with a look that could peel paint. I haven't been stressing her out have I? Yes she has seemed really tired lately but I just thought it was stress from applying for college and not knowing if she was going to get in. that's what she told me when I asked her in class the other morning. Once he realized that Plagg was right it felt like his legs were made Jell-O and he had to sit before he fell down.

"How do I fix this Plagg? I do love her I wouldn't hurt her for anything in the world." Some of Plagg's anger dissipated once Adrien accepted that he had screwed up. That's one of the things I like about you kid. Once you know you've done wrong. You'll do everything you can to fix It. "Well it's simple you need to decide who you are going to be pursuing her as Chat Noir, or as Adrien."

"Oh if that's all I have to do?" Why don't you give me something easy to do like completing Hercules' labors or something? "How am I supposed to pick? She acts different when I'm one or the other. I love both sides of her. When I'm plain old Adrien she's always compassionate, Shy, Kind, protective of everyone she cares about. When I'm with her as Chat She is sassy, Passionate, Brave, Flirty." Plagg just shook his head. "Sounds like you have a problem don't you."

Adrien's Phone alarm went off. "You had better get it figured out soon, or I might have to take matters into my own hands." Adrien went Ramrod stiff. "You wouldn't?" Plagg just gave him a Cheshire Smile. "Try me Fabio." Adrien's Shoulders Slumped. "Can I wait until after her birthday at least? I don't want to ruin it by breaking up with her." Finally. Plagg Sighed. "If you throw in ten wheels of Camembert and we have a deal."

"Five."

"Nine."

"Six."

"Eight."

Seven."

"Seven and a half."

Adrien ground his teeth "Fine. Deal." Plagg let out a Squeal. He flew over to Adrien's Right hand grabbed one of his fingers and started shaking it. After that he flew up and looked Adrien in the eyes. "So, what are we waiting for lets go wish our girl a happy birthday? What did you get her by the way?" Adrien Smiled. It had taking a lot of badgering his father and agreeing to do additional Photoshoots. Among other things like making appearances at business dinners and Fashion shows, but it had finally paid off. He opened a large Manilla Envelope. Inside were all the proofs for the new Agreste Winter Fashion line. He knew that she would love it. Gabriel Agreste was one of her Idols when it came to fashion. "I got her the proofs for my father's winter line that won't be released for another month to the Fashion Magazines." Plagg gave him an Approving smile. "Oh she will love that well lets go see our girl."

ᶆᶆᶆ

Across town there was a very similar conversation going on in the attic of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. "Marinette you can't keep doing this to yourself." Tikki realized that Marinette wasn't listening to her. She flew over to where Marinette was just absentmindedly brushing her hair. Before Marinette could start another stroke Tikki ripped the brush from her hand. "Wh-what are you doing Tikki I have to finish getting ready for my party?" Her Kwami gave her a censoring look, which caused Marinette to flinch.

"What do you want me to do Tikki?" She sounded like she was about to cry. "Adrien is finally paying attention to me like I always wanted. I can finally talk to him without messing up my sentences." She sighed. "And, I'm not even sure what I have with Chat." She looked over to her Chaise where they would sometimes recline while watching movies. "He makes me feel safe. Ever since I was almost Akumatized I don't feel safe at night unless her rocks me to sleep." She finally did break down into tears. "But, I don't know if he likes me for me or if I'm some sort of rebound girl for him." Her Kwami dropped the brush and flew to her neck to get her a hug and to comfort her. "I'm sorry Marinette I wish I had the answer for you." a strange thought popped into her head. "Tikki, Have other Ladybugs and Chat Noirs ever been Akumatized?" Tikki pulled away from Marinette and seemed to fold in on herself. This action in and of itself scared Marinette. "Tikki?" Her voice broke.

Tikki Shivered then sighed. She looked up at Marinette with her own tears. "Yes if you are not transformed then yes you are susceptible to being Akumatized." The Kwami's answer caused her to freeze. "Don't you think you should have mentioned this?" The Kwami didn't answer for a few minutes. "Any time in history that we ever warned any of the Chosen it almost made them a beacon to become Akumatized. We think that it had to do with the fear which is a negative emotion. So we stopped warning the Chosen and the rate of Akumatization decreased significantly." Marinette was glad that she was sitting otherwise she would have passed out. She grabbed onto her chair to steady herself. I could have been Akumatized at any time. Oh my god. Oh my god. Ohmygod. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. "AAAAHH." She was brought out of her mental meltdown when Tikki bit her finger. "I'm sorry Marinette but you were beginning to hyperventilate. You need to calm down." Marinette gave her a look like she was crazy. How am I supposed to calm down knowing that I can be Akumatized just like the rest? "What happens when either Chat Noir or Ladybug becomes possessed?"

She could tell by the look on her Kwami's face that she didn't want to tell her but she let out a long sigh. "Well first of all it's like combining sodium and potassium with water. The Akumatized Miraculous holder is almost always driven insane and the power of the forces makes them a force to be reckoned with. Throughout history there have been cases where entire civilizations have been wiped out, Atlantis, Pompeii, Sodom and Gomorrah to name a few. There are other times where there was just slaughter and pestilence, such as the plagues of Egypt, the Black Death, Jack the ripper." Marinette became horrified by what Tikki was described some of the most horrific things in human history were caused by Akumatized Miraculous holders.

Marinette tried several times to speak but her mouth was bone dry and she couldn't get any words out she reached for her water bottle. Her hands were shaking so bad that it took her several tries to get the bottle open. Then she almost spilled it on herself. When she finally felt that she could actually speak she asked. "H-how w-were th-they finally stopped."

Tikki turned around so that she was looking away from Marinette. "Sometimes their partner was able to bring them back from the insanity other times they had to sacrifice themselves to stop the madness killing them both in the process or they were forced to kill their partner." Marinette's world began to tilt. "You mean that had I been possessed that my kitty… I… Mean Chat may have had to kill me or I could have killed him?" Tikki couldn't get the words out so she just weakly nodded her head. I'm going to be sick. She barely made it to the bathroom before her stomach purged its contents.

After she was finally done throwing up she rested her head on her arms on top of the toilet seat. Tikki was rubbing the back of her neck trying to make her feel better. "But, Marinette you weren't Akumatized so you have nothing to worry about." Marinette just shook her head. "But I could be. How do I protect myself from becoming Akumatized?" At this the Kwami smiled. "That's easy you just fill yourself with positive emotions, like love, friendship, happiness." The Kwami flew around her head a few times. "That's why I was telling you that you need to choose between either Chat or Adrien." She ground her teeth "How am I supposed to choose between both of them I like them both? Why dosen't love come with an instruction manual? You would have thought that as long as humans have been around that someone would have." This caused Tikki to Giggle.

"You're asking the wrong person. As long as I've been around all of you there are still things I don't understand about human emotions. But that doesn't change the fact that you still need to choose and choose soon." Marinette pulled her into a tight hug. "I know Tikki I just don't know who to pick they are both great." Tikki gave her a bright smile. "Well you don't have to choose on your birthday come on you need to clean yourself up your guests will be arriving soon."

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette was surprised at how many of her classmates had shown up to her party. It seemed like everyone minus Chloe and Sabrina was there. She still had a hard time accepting that she was this popular. She has been their class rep ever since she won it from Chloe. As the years went by her classmates even came to her with personal problems to ask for advice. Which she found funny because until recently she had trouble dealing with the fact that she couldn't even speak to Adrien without garbling her sentences or stuttering. She doesn't know what would have happened if Adrien hadn't found out about her crush and asked her out.

In fact Said Boy had walked in with a wrapped gift he had a smile on his face. It seemed like it was a smile just for her. It made her heart do flip flops in her chest. God your beautiful Was the thought that ran through his mind when he say her in her beautiful pink knee length dress. "Happy Birthday Pri-p-pretty Girl." Nice save Adrien. Geez. he blushed slightly at his almost fumble. "Thank you Adrien." She gave him a hug. She took the present and set it on the table with the other gifts.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the Birthday Girl to blow out her candles and cut the cake." Marinette was excited, her parents had kept the cake's design a secret because the wanted it to be a surprise. Her parents came back wheeling in a large cake in the shape of the dress that had won her another one of Gabriel Agreste fashion contests. Her parents were true culinary artists. They had put so much work into the cake that it looked like real fabric. Marinette's Friends and classmates were so amazed that you could have heard a pin drop in the room. Marinette was so happy that she had tears in her eyes. "Oh Mom, Dad it's so beautiful. It's almost a shame to cut into such a master piece."

"Well then you'll just have to make sure that you savor every bite." Tom said with his teasing smile. Her parents were true artists because they strategically placed the eighteen candles so that they didn't distract from the beauty of the cake and once removed it would look as if they were never on the cake. Her father leaned over and with an extended lighter quickly lit all the candles. "Alright Sweetie make a wish." Sabine said. I wish that I could choose between the two men in my life. She thought as she blew out the candles. Then she took the cake knife and began to cut the cake. After the cake was devoured Tom raised his voice "whose up for so fun? We have games including everything set up for an Ultimate Mega strike showdown." Everyone there started cheering. "So we will have some fun and then towards the end of the party we will watch the birthday girl open her presents."

Adrien walked over to her "So how does it feel it feel to be eighteen?" Marinette laughed "I don't really feel different still feel like the same old Marinette." Adrien laughed at that "well just because your older doesn't mean you're old. you look beautiful by the way." She blushed. "Come on Champ I have been practicing my Ultimate Mega Strike so that I could face off against you." She gives him a smile that she normally reserves for when she feels like being sassy with Chat. "Oh really you think that you can dethrone me? Max is still trying to beat my record, and you think that you can?" she asked with a Sassy smirk on her face. "You're on." And so most of the night went by with the superhero duo hanging out and having fun with their friends.

Alright kids its getting late so we should all gather around to let the Birthday Girl open her gifts." Marinette started opening her gifts. There were a lot of them some were new video games, others were things like high end sewing kits and the like. Her Parents even got her a Janome Horizon Memory Craft 9900 Sewing and Embroidery Machine with Exclusive Bonus Bundle. She had deliberately waited to open Adrien's gift last. When she unwrapped it she was confused that it looked like a plain manila envelope. Once she opened it up and saw the proofs she knew what they were she started jumping up and down and squealing. She even tackled him with a hug. "Thank you Adrien. Thank you. thank you."

Shortly after this the party began to disperse. Adrien waited until we was the last guest left. "Do you want me to help you guys clean up?" Sabine and Tom looked at him "Thanks for the offer, but you are a guest. Marinette will you walk him out." Marinette blushed slightly. "Okay. Come on you can tell me how you were able to get those Proofs a month before they would be release to the fashion magazines." He extended his arm in an offer for her to thread her arm through his.

Once they reached the ground floor and he was at the door. He turned around "Happy Birthday Marinette. Have a wonderful night." Before he could chicken out of it he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Marinette was so stunned that she just stood there. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." He then walked out the door and into the night. Marinette was still standing there when her parents came down with a couple bags of trash. "Sweetie are you ok?" her mother asked.

This question brought her out of her daze. "I'm sorry mom what did you say?" He mom just giggled giving her husband a knowing look. "Well dear we have another convention that we have to cater for so we won't be home until the morning. Is there anything that you need before we leave?" A relationship Manual. "No mom I'm good. You guys have fun. I'm going to get ready for bed and do some homework." She gave her parents hugs and went upstairs.

ᶆᶆᶆ

"Goodnight dear sleep well." Her parents shouted up to her. "Good night. Have a good time." She was both excited for and dreading when Chat Noir came over. Her earlier conversation with Tikki had brought some troublesome thoughts to the forefront of her mind thoughts that she had been denying that she had. Did he love her or was he just projecting his feelings for Ladybug onto her. I never thought that I would ever be jealous of myself as Ladybug. I just want to be love for me as Marinette not for when I'm Ladybug. A Tapping on her window brought her out of her brooding. She looked out her window and there was the Cat himself.

She got up and let him in. He had an extra-large Duffle bag strapped over his back. "Happy Birthday Purr-incess." He said with his usual Chat confidence. "I got you this." he slung the Duffle bag off his back and opened it to show a large package. To Marinette's Designer trained eyes it had the right dimensions for a Extra-large Bolt of some type of Fabric. He was being so sweet that it drove her previous thought from her and she was happy to see him again. "I'll be right back." she left him to go down stairs. She came back with a slice of cake and a glass of milk. "Here you go since you couldn't come to my party." Well I was her I just couldn't tell you I was. "Yeah I think that would have made a scene and I don't want Hawkmoth coming after you because were best friends." Is that all that we are, best friends? I'm so confused. when we hold each other it seems so much more intimate than friends even best friends

"Well then this will have to do." She handed him the cake and milk with a smile. He smiled back at her "While I have this amazing cake how about you open your present." Marinette turned around and picked up the package and sat down on her Chaise to start opening her gift. Once she had removed the packaging she was speechless underneath her hands was a smooth silky fabric that felt so good on her skin. Once she found her voice she asked in an unsteady voice. "I-is this Charmeuse silk?" Chat put down the clean plate and looked at her. "Yes made from Mulberry silk. I believe that the color is called Blush."

She jumped up with a squeal and pulled him into very strong very tight hug. Wow she is very strong for a girl her size. She let him go so quickly that he stumbled. He could tell from the faraway look in her eyes that she was already planning what she was going to use it for. Chat got up grabbed the bolt "Purr-incess where would be the purr-fect place for this." Marinette gave him a slightly annoyed look and a roll of her eyes at his puns. She would never tell him as Marinette or Ladybug that she actually had become quite fond of his puns and sense of humor. Something that she deeply missed as Ladybug they still were not back to where they were. Chat was now all business on the battlefield.

Over in the corner with the others. Chat was very careful he didn't want to accidently get his claw caught on the very, very expensive fabric. After setting it in the corner he turned towards Marinette when a devilishly good Idea popped into his head. "So Purr-incess, when do I get to give you your birthday spanking." He said with his signature Chat smirk. She didn't want to admit it but that question made her a lot hotter than it should. Especially after him saying that they best friends. So she the first thing that came to mind "You have to catch me first." She said sass in her voice. Before he knew it she was down the stairs with a head start.

He started after her "You know Purr-incess cats always catches their prey." And it was on. This went on for several minutes, until they were faced off on either side of the coffee table. Marinette was starting to breath heavy. Her skin was a little flushed with the exercise. All of this made her even more beautiful in Chat's eyes. She thinks she is safe on the other side of the table. Chat leaped over the table and tackled her to the floor and started tickling her being mindful of his claws so that he didn't hurt her. "Uncle, uncle. I give up." She was barely able to get out through her laughing fits. Once he stopped tickling her both realized that they were in a very intimate position. Play it cool Adrien. "So Purr-incess about that spanking?"

Marinette didn't want to stop the way things were progressing but before she let them go any farther she needed to know that he was with her for her not as a replacement. Chat could see that some thought had clouded her brightly shining eyes. "Ch-chat I-I h-have something that I-I need to ask you." Oh crap what does she want to talk about? he had heard from other guys that have had girlfriends say that when a girl wants to talk about something its almost never a good thing. "Okay Princess go ahead and ask." He could tell by the look in her eyes that it was something that she didn't want to ask. When she didn't ask he could tell that it must be really bad if she can't even get it out. He placed his gloved hand on her cheek. "Princess you can ask me anything, as long as it doesn't have to do with my secret identity." He is being so sweet how do I ask him this?

she looked down to cover the tears that had started in her eyes. Chat moved his hand to her chin and gently lifted it with his thumb and forefinger. When he saw the tears in his eyes her felt his heart break for her. You should never have to shed tears you are such a happy, beautiful a soul for that. she finally was able to get her question out. "A-are y-you w-with m-me b-b-because y-y-you ca-can't b-be w-with L-Ladybug." Oh shit I am such an Asshole. "Why would you think that I was only with you because I'm not with Ladybug?" She had tears running down her face. But there was also a hint of anger in her voice now. "What am I supposed to think when they are talking about it on the News and the Ladyblog about how you and she had some sort of falling out? Which if the news is to be believed it happened around the time that you started hanging out with me. SO TELL ME AM I SOME SORT OF STAND IN FOR LADY BUG!" By the end of her speech she was screaming with hot tears of anger running down her face. She ran from the room and up the stairs to her bed room.

Oh shit I really screwed up. How do I fix this? He found her curled up on the Chaise crying "I'm sorry Marinette I never wanted you to feel that way. I'm only here with you because I like spending time with you." She was still glaring daggers at him she raised an eyebrow as if to say she didn't believe him. "Let me start from the beginning. The first night that I came to see you, I did have a fight with Ladybug. When we fought she had said some things that made me think that she doesn't think much about herself outside the mask. So I was trying to think of something to help her with that, and I thought of you. That was the original reason that I was coming over to your place. But, then the Akuma that almost got you kind of changed everything. That first night was only about protecting you. Then the second night you wanted me to hold you until you fell asleep. After that I realized that I didn't even know what love was I thought that I loved Ladybug but I really didn't know anything about her. After spending time with you and seeing you at your best and at your worst I realized how beautiful you were both inside and out. You try not to hurt others. You stand up to those that do hurt others. When you do something you throw your whole self into it. When I tease you and you sass back it make my heart race. So I compare it to planning on taking a trip Eiffel Tower, but ending up at the Louvre. Over the last month I have fallen in love with you a thousand times and I will fall in love with you again tomorrow. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. That through my careless actions your heart came to harm. I will do anything that you ask of me to prove that you are the only one in my heart."

He wasn't sure when he move to her, but he was now kneeling before her baring his heart to her hoping that she would accept it. His hand was once again on her Cheek. His green eyes were entrapped by her blue ones. Hoping, searching to see if she believed that he really did love her with all his heart. Marinette's tears had dried while he was confessing his love to her with every word she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, but they also filled her with something that felt hotter than the sun inside her heart. It caused those shattered pieces to melt and come together to form something even stronger than her old heart. She knew that it was a love that was as strong as the love that Chat had for her.

She leaned in before she even realized what she was doing and captured his lips. The reaction was instantaneous they both felt as if a jolt of electricity had ran through their bodies. They felt each other's passion as they both deepened their kiss. They were lost in the moment. They were embracing each other like they were their life lines. As if they were the very air that they breathed. They may have stayed in this position where it not for his Miraculous that started beeping letting him know that he only had minutes until his transformation wore off. BEEP! BEEP! Chat pulled out of their kiss with a curse. "Damn it that is a really annoying sound. Especially right now." Marinette couldn't agree more. Chat began to lower his mouth to meet her lips again. BEEP! BEEP! Chat looked at the clock it was a quarter after one AM.

"I would love to stay here and continue to kiss you, but you need some sleep and I'm going to turn into a pumpkin." That last part made her giggle. He slowly let go of Marinette and picked up the Duffle bag that had been laying on the floor. He was almost to the window when he heard "Chat." He turned around to look at his Princess. She seemed to have a new type of confidence. It seemed like the knowledge that he loved her for her had given her some new inner strength. "Yes Princess?" she gave him a radiant smile. "I love you!" something pierced his heart at her words. He was back across the room to her in an instant. He gave her a passionate kiss. BEEP! BEEP! "I love you too Princess. I'll see you tomorrow night." He was out the window in the next second.

Marinette walked over and closed the window and locked it. She then walked back to her bed and let herself fall back onto her bed. She still couldn't believe that Chat had confessed his love for her not Ladybug, and in turn she confessed that she loved him. She couldn't help it she let out a squeal. "Best birthday ever." She ended with a sigh. "That was so beautiful. The way he bared his soul to you. He wanted you to know how he felt. I haven't heard words so moving a few centuries." Tikki said with a sigh. "He's a keeper. I think you know which one to choose don't you?" that did bring Marinette's euphoric high down just a little bit. "I have to let Adrien go."

ᶆᶆᶆ

 **Thanks for reading I hope you like it. Please send me a review so I can know how I am doing. Also when reviewing if there is a scene that you would like me to do please add it to the review and I will see if I can make it happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated this for a couple weeks was suffering from writers block plus started a new job so haven't had much time to write. But here it is chapter 4. I hope you guys like it.**

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette eyes opened to her kwami quietly screaking at her that she needed to get up. Marinette jumped out of bed. I have to hurry if I want to talk to Adrien before school. which was followed by another thought. Should I wait until after school to tell him so that his day isn't ruined.

"Tikki, when should I tell Adrien that I can't continue to see him?" She looked at the Kwami. Her Tikki looked up to her Chosen. I wish I could tell you that there the same person but I can't. "I'm sure you will know the right time Marinette, and I'm sure that he will be ok with it. He is a good kid." He better not keep toying with her or I'm going to have words with Plagg

"I hope so Tikki. I don't want to lose him as a friend. He is really fun to hang out with, but I just don't feel that way about him anymore." If someone had told her two months ago that she would turn down Adrien to be with Chat she would have called them a liar. She wasn't even sure of when the changed happened but she that after spending last night kissing Chat she knew there was no doubt she had fallen for her partner. Now the only problem she had was when was she going to tell him that she was the one who had broken his heart in the first place.

"Well let's go get it over with then." She went into her bathroom to get ready. Even though she didn't fell happy about dumping Adrien, she couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth when she thought of how her night ended with Chat. "Marinette, you need to finish getting ready." Her kwami said as she was bouncing in her vision. That brought Marinette out of her reminiscing.

"Sorry Tikki, your right school now. Think about Chat later." She finished in the bathroom, got dressed and ran down stairs. Her mom was in the kitchen cooking. "I was wondering how long you were going to sleep." She put a plate of eggs, bacon and hash browns arranged in a face down in front of her.

"Maman you haven't made breakfast like this for me in years." It brought a smile to her face just remembering it from her childhood. Her mother smiled "I was feeling nostalgic. After all your now eighteen so soon you will be going off to university and we may not see each other for months so I just wanted to do something like we did when you were a child."

"Don't worry Maman, I will come back home every chance I get." She ate her breakfast just enjoying the time with her mother. Her and her mother talked about the bakery and school. She felt Tikki pinch her she jumped up. "S-sorry Maman I got to get to school."

She ran down the stairs and stopped long enough to give her father a kiss on the cheek. She then started off to school. She met Alya at the same spot they always meet and finished walking to school.

When she got to school she wasn't sure if luck was on her side or not because Adrien was already waiting for her. Crap I guess it's going to be now. they walked up to the steps to where Adrien and Nino were waiting for them. She felt nervous butterflies in her stomach, but not the kind that she normally felt when she tried to talk to Adrien.

Adrien walked up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She jumped away from him like she had been stabbed. "A-Adrien can we talk? Privately?" If he hadn't kissed her she might have waited until after school, but she couldn't continue to lead him on and she felt that if she did she would be betraying Chat.

"Yeah sure." he grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side of the school stairs where there weren't any students to overhear. "What's up? Did you want to get me alone for another kiss?" Oh god that came across a little to Chat. I hope she didn't notice. he thought to himself. Marinette blushed a little bit.

"N-no. I have something to tell you." she wrung her hands together. "I'm sorry but I can't keep seeing you." she looked up to Adrien's face to see how he was taking the news. Inside he was thinking. Ok how do I accept this without making her feel like she broke my heart but not act suspicious that she might start to question if I'm Chat?

So he opted to just ask a couple of questions. "Really why I thought we had fun, and I thought you enjoyed the kiss last night." He saw that this question made her really uncomfortable. Great.

"I-I did enjoy it but." I should be honest with him he deserves that much. "After you left another friend that wasn't able to make it to the birthday party came by to wish me a Happy Birthday." She took a deep breath. "And I thought we were just friends but then we kissed and I realized that I had fallen for him. I'm sorry. I really did have a crush on you and what we had for the last month was everything I could have dreamed of. And the friend that has been hanging out I used to view as a more of an annoyance but he was there for me at a really rough patch and we grew close of over the last month. It wasn't until last night that I realized how close we were. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with him."

She hoped that he wasn't mad at her. He surprised her. He had a small very small smile on his lips. "Thank you for being honest with me. I don't blame you. I didn't notice you for years it's not surprising that someone else got to you before I did." He let his smile grow but he made sure that it wasn't the same smirk that he had as Chat Noir. "I hope that we can still be friends. You are fun to hang out with. We can still have fun just not as a couple."

Marinette nodded her head. "I would like that. Thank you for understanding Adrien." Thank god he is so understanding. I would have hated to fight him as an Akuma. "Well we had better get to class before were late and get a detention."

Adrien laughed. "Yeah I have had as many of those as I can take." He flashed another smile. "Race you there." And he was off. Marinette laughed too. "Hey that's cheating." She took off after him.

They both made it to in the door right as the bell rang for class to start. They were both just slightly winded. The teacher gave them one look. "Miss Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste How nice of you to both be on time for once. Now if you wouldn't mind finding your way to your seats." She motioned for them to take their seats.

She sat down next to Alya. Alya gave her an expectant look. Marinette waved her off. Alya gave her a look that said that she was going to get the answers one way or another. But thankfully luck was on her side. Their classes up until their lunch break had large amounts of class work so Marinette was able to pretend like she was just doing what was required as a good student. But every time she felt brave enough to look at Alya she was given a glare by her best friend.

When the lunch break finally happened Alya cornered her. "What's going on with you and Adrien? You acted like he shot you when he gave you that kiss on the cheek." Everything else that she was going to ask was lost as soon as their phones went off with the Akuma notification. Both girls looked at each other. "This isn't over Marinette. You're acting weird and I'm going to find out what it is." With that she ran off in the direction that the Akuma app said the attack was coming from. Saved by the Akuma. Oh god I'm going to hell. she found a secluded corner and transformed.

ᶆᶆᶆ

"CHAT NOIR, LOOK OUT!" Chat Noir looked up from what he was doing in time to see a huge hammer heading right for him he had no time to dodge it. It smashed him into a wall. Then it smashed him again and again. Chat Noir could feel his consciousness fading. His entire body hurt but even that pain was fading as he was swallowed by darkness.

Ladybug could do nothing up watch as the giant hammer kept pummeling Chat Noir. Why didn't he stick to the plan. she felt something snap inside her. She would not let him die on her. She pulled her arm that held the lucky charm crowbar back and threw it with all her strength. It hit the 'Handyman' as he called himself square between the eyes. This caused the Akuma to stumble and fall over. Ladybug knew that she should cleanse the Akuma first but she had to make sure that Chat Noir was alright.

When she got to him he was bleeding from his mouth, nose and ears. "Chat, Chat CHAT! ANSWER ME YOU STUPID ALLEY CAT!" he let out a small moan. His breathing was labored. Lucky Charm that will fix him it has to.

She ran over to 'Handyman' ripped off his tool belt and slammed the belt buckle into the ground. It shattered and then a black butterfly escaped from it. "Time to deevilize." She snagged the Akuma with her yo-yo. "Bye-bye little butterfly." She then grabbed the crowbar and threw it in the air. Please work. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG." she shouted. She watched as the swarms of ladybugs flew all around her and repaired all the damage.

She watched as they swarmed around Chat Noir prone form. Please God work. She ran over to him. He was no longer bleeding. His breathing was relaxed as if he was only sleeping. She pulled him into her arms and cried.

Chat Noir was slowly regaining consciousness. When his eyes finally opened he saw an out of focus face but he could make out to pigtails. "Marinette?" he asked confused. But then his vision cleared and he realized that he was looking into the face of Ladybug. He pulled back. "GET OFF ME!" Ladybug pulled back like he had been slapped. Oh right he hates me as ladybug.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I w-was w-w-worried a-about y-y-you." she was on the verge of tears. I can't tell him I'm Ladybug he will hate Me. he still glared at her. "It's not your job to worry about me. I already have someone else who does that." He looked over at the Akumatized victim. "Looks, like we are done here. See ya around." with that he walked off without a second glance. She could tell that he was still hurting because he had a slight limp to his walk.

Ladybug couldn't help it she fell to her knees and started crying. She didn't know it but she was being filmed with a smart phone by the patron of the Ladyblog. She just knelt there and cried. How do I fix this. BEEP! BEEP! This pulled her from her internal crisis. She got up and started off towards the school. She dropped into a dead end alley as her transformation dropped. "I'm sorry Marinette. He will come around eventually."

"I don't think he will Tikki. He really hates me now as Ladybug." she choked back a sob. "Until he forgives me I can't tell him who I am. I can't stand the thought of him hating all of me." Her Kwami flew to her neck to give her a comforting hug. "I need to get back to class." Tikki flew into her purse. She stepped out of the Alley. As she got closer she saw a figure that seemed to be pacing back and forth in front of the school steps. As she got closer she realized that it was Adrien. He seemed both worried and pissed off at the same time.

"Adrien." She waved to get his attention he swung around so fast Marinette was afraid that he was going to keep spinning like a top. As soon as he saw her he was off like a shot. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you alright My-Marinette." he pulled back remembering that he was Adrien not Chat right now. He could tell that she had been crying. Oh god she was probably really worried about me. If she had seen me getting **Hammered**. Heh, I'll have to save that one for later.

"I'm really worried about my friend that I told you about. I haven't seen him since the Akuma attack and IM worried about him he got really hurt." Damn it I need to be more careful. I need to remember that I have someone that care about what happens to me.

"I'm sure that he is ok the 'Miraculous Ladybug' always fixes things and heal everyone that got hurt." She nodded. "And I'm sure that if he cares about you like you care about him he will let you know as soon as he can." He is right. He has no way to talk to me. He probably is back in civilian form and of course I don't have his phone number. I'm changing that tonight.

Adrien said something that pulled her from her thoughts. "I'm sorry what was that." He smiled at her. "I said that we should probably get to class. I know that they are more lenient for making it back to class after an Akuma attack but we had better not press our luck." They walked back to class together.

Both were more subdued while they were sitting in class, both thinking long and hard about each other. After the last bell rang they were both just wanting to get out of there so that they could get to each other. but as they were leaving they both saw Alya huddled in the corner watching something on her smart phone. This was not the part that had them both troubled. Alya had a look on her face that was full of sadness.

They both walked over to her but Marinette was the one to speak. "Hey Alya what's wrong?" the Ladyblogger gasped. "Girl don't sneak up on me like that."

"We didn't sneak we walked up in plain sight. Sorry if we scared you though. What has you so engrossed and sad?" Adrien asked with a little worry in his voice.

"I'm debating on putting this video up on the Ladyblog. On one hand I have an obligation to my viewers. But on the other I feel like I caught something personal that shouldn't be shared with the public." Both Adrien and Marinette gave a mental OH SHIT. but they couldn't out themselves. So they both opted to play it cool.

"Well, how about you show us and we will weigh in on if we think its personal or public information." Adrien said amazed that he was able to sound more composed than he really was. If it's what I think it is I will vote that it doesn't go on there. while Marinette was thinking Oh god please let it not be our fight after the Akuma

Alya nodded. So both teens sat down next to her so that they could see the screen. Alya looked around to make sure that everyone else was gone. She then turned up the volume. The video started off with showing Ladybug and Chat Noir hiding behind a mostly demolished wall. You could tell by the animated gestures that they were making they were having a fight about whatever they were talking about.

Adrien was beginning to feel embarrassed about being caught on video arguing with Ladybug. even now he knew that he had been childish. He had argued just to argue with her. God when did I become such a Asshole. as the video progressed it came to the moment when Ladybug shouted for him to look out. And the video zoomed in and you could see the giant hammer slamming into him over and over again. the video zoomed out to show Ladybug throwing the crowbar as hard as she could and knocking out the Akuma. Adrien was surprised to see that Ladybug ran to him first to check on him. He heard her scream. "Chat, Chat CHAT! ANSWER ME YOU STUPID ALLEY CAT!" he could hear the tears in her voice.

He then watched her as she smashed the belt and caught the Akuma and then threw her 'Lucky Charm' into the Air. He watched as she ran to him with concern etched on her face as she pulled him into her arms. The smart phone shook as Alya got closer. You could barely her Chat Noir mumble something. Then he heard. "GET OFF ME!" even he was taken aback by the venom in his voice. He could see the crestfallen look on Ladybug's face and her tormented words. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I w-was w-w-worried a-about y-y-you." and then his stinging remark. "It's not your job to worry about me. I already have someone else who does that."

You cant see what Chat Noir looked at but then he turns around and says. "Looks, like we are done here. See ya around." and then Chat Noir walks off as if he doesn't give a shit about Ladybug. What he didn't expect was what happened next on the video he watched as Ladybug started Crying and fell to her knees and just cried. Oh my god I am an Asshole. Even if she didn't love me we were still partners, friends. Hell there were things about my life that I told her that no one else knows. he looked over at Marinette and she had tears streaming down her face. Great she saw me being an Asshole to Ladybug. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't ever want to see me again.

Adrien tapped Alya on the shoulder. "I don't think you should show that on the Ladyblog. Everyone is entitled to some privacy even if it happens in public sometimes. And if you show that Paris may lose faith in their heroes." He took a deep breath. He had already decided that he was going to apologize to Ladybug for acting the way he had to her. She didn't mean to hurt me she was just being honest with me. I would rather hurt because of the truth then live in bliss with a lie. he looked at Marinette again her tears were slowly drying. I wonder if she thinks that I still love Ladybug. I'll have to talk to her to make sure that she knows that I don't and that I only love her.

Marinette looked at Alya "I agree with Adrien, and I'm sure they will work it out sooner or later and be back to the crime fighting duo we know and love. Besides if you post it, it could only aggravate the situation and cause an ever bigger rift if they know that they were both filmed fighting like ex-lovers." Adrien looked almost stricken by what she said.

Shit she does think I still love Ladybug. this got Alya's attention. "Do you think that they were dating and they broke up? I always thought they were together but there was never proof. I guess it would explain what's going on if they broke up. It's a shame that they are fighting and that they are broken up."

Shit I can't let Marinette keep up with their line of thought. "I don't think they were dating. If anything from the way that Chat was acting maybe he made a move and got shut down. Remember all the times he would flirt with Ladybug and she would shut him down." He took a deep breath. I hope this works. "Maybe he already found someone to return his love, and he just needs to pull his head out of his ass and forgive Ladybug."

Marinette looked like she had ice water thrown on her. Her eyes were wide. does he know that the friend I was talking about was Chat.

Alya also shot him a look. "You were one of the biggest Ladynoir Shippers I have ever met why would you be ok with them braking up and him finding another girl. Are you crazy?"

Marinette was still looking at Adrien. "I-I-I n-need t-to get h-home." And like that she was gone.

"What was that about?" Alya asked looking confused. "I don't know I'll go find out." He took off at a jog.

He caught her about a block from her home. "Marinette wait." He saw her back stiffen. She slowly turned around to look at him. "Are you ok?" her shoulders slumped. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He wasn't sure what else to say. "Well… I… Guess I better get going."

He turned to go back to the school for his ride home when Marinette asked. "You know don't you?" he whipped around. "I know what?"

"You know that I'm dating Chat Noir." His shoulders sagged with relief. "Oh you are that's great."

Marinette actually growled at him. "I know that you know because of what you said back there to Alya."

Shit. I went too far. "What how would I know that you and Chat Noir are dating."

She glared at him. "Well its either you're him or you know him because no one else would have gotten that from what we watched." He huffed. "So which is it."

"I talk to him sometimes. He has rescued me a time or two and sometimes when he needs to talk about things he comes to me." Oh god I'm going to hell for these lies to this woman. "Don't ask me why he does I don't know why. I think it might be because I don't hero worship him. But the last couple of times that we talked he kept going on and on about his Purr-incess. I really didn't know it was you. I suspected it but I wasn't going to say anything. He really loves you. You're all he talks about when I'm around."

"So are you going to tell him what we saw and tell him to pull his head out of his ass where Ladybug is concerned. I'm worried that if he doesn't that he is going to get hurt and Ladybug won't be able to fix it." he let out a little laugh. "I'll pass it along if I talk to him before you. I'm sure that he will be there as soon as the sun is down to let you know that he is ok." Yeah I may even be there before the sun is down. If I can get there without being seen.

"I'll talk to you later Marinette." he waved goodbye. He only took a few steps before he heard Marinette's voice. "Do you have his phone number?" he turned around.

"Sorry I don't but if I talk to him I'll pass along that you asked for it." Yeah I'm going to give that to you tonight so that we can talk even if we aren't in the same room. I wish I had thought of that sooner. "Good night Marinette. And don't worry I won't say anything to anyone about you dating Chat I don't want either of you to get hurt. If Hawkmoth found out about it he would hold you against Chat."

ᶆᶆᶆ

Adrien could barely focus on his photo shoot. His mind kept wandering to woman with bluebell eyes and pigtails. The shoot took twice as long because he kept screwing up. The Photographer looked like he was about to strangle Adrien. "No,No, NO. I want you to raise your right arm put your hand behind your head and I want you to look at the camera as if it is a woman that you want to seduce." Think about Marinette. he struck the pose that the photographer was asking for and pretended that Marinette was the one taking the Picture.

After the Photographer snapped several shots he gave the signal that Adrien was finally done. Finally, I hope Plagg has finished eating his cheese because I have to get to Marinette. on the drive home from school he downloaded an app on his phone that gave him a second phone number so that Marinette wouldn't figure out it was him. He practically left a vapor trail to his dressing room. He ran in and slammed the door. He found Plagg lying on an empty plate.

"Come on Plagg I need to see Marinette." Plagg just laid there. "Plagg if you don't get up now I'm cutting you off from Camambert." This caused Plagg to shoot up to Adrien's face. 'Now that's a cruel thing to say. Alright let's get this over with."

He opened up his jacket for Plagg to fly into. He ran outside and hid behind a dumpster. "Plagg Claws out." And he was off to see his Princess. He hoped what he said to Marinette had put her mind and heart at ease.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette was pacing in her room. She had tried to do the homework but her mind was on a certain Alley cat that she had to know was ok. She was also hoping that Adrien had a chance to talk to Chat about forgiving Ladybug and also about getting his number. I hope Adrien was able to talk to him. she was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar thump on her roof. Then her trap door opened. She barely gave Chat Noir a chance to get all the way into her room before she tackled him into a hug and gave him a mind blowing kiss.

Chat had completely forgotten what he was going to say. He was completely into the kiss. She was kissing him as if he was what she needed to live. Thank god she isn't mad as me. that was the thought until she pulled away from the kiss and slugged him in the arm.

"Meow, what was that for." He asked rubbing the abused area. She glared at him "For leaving me to worry about you wall day."

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't have any way of contacting you." he gave her his signature smirk. "I talked to Adrien and he told me somethings that I needed to hear. And I wanted you to know that I'm not still hung up on Ladybug. It just still hurts I know that she didn't mean to hurt me. And while he was talking to me about it I realized that if she hadn't turned me down I never would have come to you and we wouldn't have what we have together." As he said this he pulled her into his arms to kiss her. It didn't last very long but it showed that he meant what he said.

This made her heart sing for a couple of reasons. One was because he really did love her and the other because he was going to forgive her for hurting him in the first place. Once we get back to where we were as partners I will tell him who I am.

"Purr-incess, I almost forgot Adrien also said that you wanted my phone number. I wish I had thought of that sooner." He gave her his number and she gave him hers. "This way if you ever need to make sure that I'm ok you can just text or call."

"I wish that I could stay and I know that you have plans tonight. And I want you to know that its Ladybug's patrol tonight but I need to apologize for how I have been treating her. She is still my friend it made me feel like shit after Adrien told me what you guys saw in the video. And I realized that I'm glad she told me the truth instead of lying and saying that she had feeling for me." He gave her a squeeze "And even if something has changed and she says that she loves me I will not betray your love."

Marinette stuck her hand in his hair and rubbed his cat ears. "I know you won't Kitty-chat I trust you completely. And if you feel comfortable about telling her about us I won't mind." He gave her a quick sweet kiss and ran up the ladder but before he closed the trap door he poked his head back in. "I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

She savored the way he said her name as if her name gave him sustenance. "I love you to Chat Noir."

ᶆᶆᶆ

 **And another Chapter is done. Once again I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out to you guys. Once again send me reviews. Send me Marichat ideas that you would like to see and I'll try to make them happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I'm glad that so many people have liked this story. I hope that you continue to like it.**

ᶆᶆᶆ

Chat Noir waited at Notre Dame. This was the half way point of their patrols. They would always take a small break here. They even had a stash of non-perishables in the event that they needed food for them or their Kwamis. He waited. He almost started dozing. With his super hearing he heard her land nearby. He knew the moment she saw him because he heard her gasp. He turned to her direction. "H-hey I thought we need to talk." She didn't say anything she just stood then looking unsure. Even though she knew he was here to apologize she still felt nervous about this.

He looked down. "I know I don't have any right to ask for your forgiveness for how I have been treating you lately, but I'm sorry." He looked up as he finished and he saw her sag. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I never should have said what I said to you."

Chat stood up. He walked over to her she still seemed a little apprehensive. He looked her in the eye. "This may sound strange but after I had a friend put it into perspective for me, I'm glad that you did."

Ladybug gave him a look like she thought he was crazy. "You are why?" he smiled at her "Because I found her."

"Found who?" God I hope I'm an okay actress.

"Do you remember the girl you had me protect from The Evillustrator?"

"Y-yeah Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what about her?"

"Do you remember the Akuma that I brought you in the glass jar?"

"Of course I do. What does that have to do with Marinette?"

"Well after you told me that you didn't love me I went to her to talk and I found an Akuma on its way to Akumatize her. She had a nasty fight with a friend. Well long story short we started hanging out. At first it was because she was scared about the Akuma, then it was because I just liked being around her. I'm not sure when it happened but I fell in love for her." he took a breath. "So if you hadn't rejected me like you did I wouldn't have been on her balcony to save her and we wouldn't be together."

"Oh I'm glad that you have her." Don't freak out. Don't freak out. "Well I had better get back to patrol." She started walking away. "Good night Chaton."

"Wait." Chat said before he even realized what he was doing. He looked down. "I know that we worked out a patrol schedule so that I could avoid you, but since I'm not now, do you want me to finish the patrol with you?"

Inside Ladybug was jumping up and down on the outside she smiled. "That would be nice Chat." She got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Race you." she flung her yo-yo out and she was gone. Chat gave chase.

Once the patrol was over they went their separate ways. Marinette's heart was light. She felt like she could fly. She landed on her roof and dropped her transformation. She was humming to herself.

"So Marinette when are you going to tell him that you are Ladybug?"

"I can't yet Tikki. We aren't back to where we were. Once we get there I will tell him, I promise."

ᶆᶆᶆ

"I think Chat Noir cheated on Ladybug." Those words brought Marinette out of her daydream.

The only response that Marinette could think of is "What?!" the girls were on their lunch break. She just gave Alya a surprised look. "Wh-what would make you think that?"

"Well think about it when someone gets caught they are angry at being caught and then they try to lay the blame on the innocent party. Chat Noir was really angry at her. They have been out of sync for a while now. You're the one that said that they were fighting like 'ex-lovers'." Shit!

"I-I-I didn't mean… I… um… What if Ladybug turned down Chat Noir?" she offered, hoping that her friend would take the bait.

"What? Why would Ladybug turn down Chat Noir? They are always flirting. The way he would kiss her hand and she would boop his nose. You could see the sexual tension. They were made for each other." Marinette was about to counter when a voice from across the yard called out.

"Hey ladies what are you gossiping about?" they both looked up and saw Nino and Adrien walking their way.

Marinette smiled she knew that Adrien would back her up. "Alya has another crazy Ladybug theory." Adrien blanched a little.

"Wh-what theory would that be?" Adrien asked.

Marinette looked at Adrien. "She thinks that Chat Noir cheated on Ladybug with someone and that's why they have been fighting. Crazy right?" Adrien looked a little sick at this. He was about to say something but Nino beat him to it. "I could see it."

Both Marinette and Adrien turned their head to him and both said at the same time. "WHAT?"

"Well they have been fighting side by side for years, and for the last month or so it's like they don't know each other. Witnesses have seen them fighting with each other. Then there's the video on the Ladyblog." Both Adrien and Marinette thought. Please tell me she didn't?

"What video?" Neither of them realized how in sync they were. Their friend's noticed though. "Whats up with the two of you?" they looked at each other Adrien gave her a slight bow of his head to say 'after you'.

"Don't try change the subject, what video? You don't mean the video you showed Adrien and I, do you? I thought you weren't going to post it." It was Alya's turn to blanch. "I thought long and hard about it, but I decided that it should be shown."

Marinette and Adrien were stunned beyond words. Adrien's thought was Great no the whole world knows I'm and Asshole. while Marinette's were Now everyone will hate Chat Noir and it's all my fault.

"Alya how could you do that? We don't know the whole story! We don't know who was to blame! Hell, their fight could have been over where they were going to patrol or where they were going to get takeout! Now everyone will blame Chat! I can't believe you would DO THAT TO HIM!" She was screaming at her by the end of her tirade. She grabbed her bag and stormed off.

All of them were stunned by Marinette's words, Alya and Nino because they have never seen Marinette that upset before. Adrien because of how courageously brave his girlfriend was and how she defended him. He took off in the direction that she went.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette hid and cried in a deserted classroom. She had her phone out watching the video again. But it wasn't the video that had her so upset. It was all the negative comments about Chat Noir. Some were just saying that Chat Noir shouldn't be so mean while other's we down right vicious. Poor Chat I hope he isn't watching and reading this. She was so upset she didn't even hear someone come into the room.

"Hey are you alright?" she gasped and jumped. She wheeled around to see Adrien with a concerned look on his face. Since she knew that Adrien knew that she and Chat Noir were dating she figured that he knew why she was upset. She shook her head and held up her phone to show the comments she had been reading. He normally wasn't an angry person and he really didn't care what they were posting because he felt he deserved it after how he had treated Ladybug, but what set his blood boiling was the fact of how hard it was on Marinette. He took the phone from her hand and turned it off. He then pulled her into a hug.

"Don't torture yourself by reading those posts. I know Chat would tell you the same thing I'm going to tell you." He made sure that he had her attention. "They are just words. You have to care about someone opinion before they can hurt you. I'm sure that the only opinion that matters to him is yours." Marinette didn't feel like talking so she just nodded.

He put his arm protectively around her shoulder. "I can tell your taking this hard. Why don't you go home? I'll make an excuse for you with Alya. Okay?" She just nodded her head.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette made it home alright. The bakery was still busy from a lunch rush so it didn't take too much to get her parents to accept that she wasn't feeling well. She climbed up to her room and cried on her bed. My poor kitty, I'm sorry I did this to you. If only I had gotten over my crush on Adrien sooner none of this would have happened. And half of Paris wouldn't hate you right now.

"Don't worry Marinette Chat will be alright. You should listen to what Adrien said Chat wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this. He is very strong." Marinette wiped her tears. "I know he is Tikki. He wasn't the one that was almost Akumatized when I broke his heart I was the one that was weak. I'm always the weak link."

"No you're not Marinette! You are just as strong as he is. And we don't know maybe he would have been Akumatized if he hadn't been transformed. We don't know."

Marinette sighed "Your right Tikki, I'm going to take a nap and hopefully I'm not so upset when I wake up. "

ᶆᶆᶆ

Adrien walking into class and saw Alya and Nino whispering, he walked over to his seat and sat down. He was trying to ignore the looks they were giving him. He acted like he was finishing up his homework that he had already finished. His phone buzzed. He looked at it

 **Alya: Do you know where Marinette is? She won't answer me.**

 **Adrien: She went home she wasn't feeling well.**

 **Alya: Do you know why she was so upset?**

Adrien thought. Because you made her boyfriend look like a two-timing bastard. what he texted was.

 **Adrien: She is friends with Chat Noir remember.**

 **Alya:?**

 **Adrien: Remember Evillustrator how she helped Chat Noir get the Akuma? She said that he stops by sometimes while he is on patrol if she is on her balcony.**

 **Alya: OH SHIT.**

Alya stopped texting him. He couldn't wait for school to be over. He was going right over there after school to see how she was doing. If he knew his Princess she was torturing herself over what everyone was saying about him.

What he had said to Marinette was mostly true. But when some of the things that were posted were things he was saying to himself. He kept thinking that if he could have been an adult about her rejection that they wouldn't be in this situation and Marinette wouldn't be hurting.

As soon as class was out he ran to the car waiting for him. He didn't need anyone looking for him while he was checking on Marinette. The whole ride home his leg wouldn't stop twitching. He rushed up to his room while making an excuse to Nathelie about a mountain of homework.

For once Plagg didn't complain. He was transformed and out his window without a second thought. He had one destination in mind, his Princess's tower.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette dozed until she heard a thump on her roof that always seemed to lift her spirit. She got out of bed and opened the skylight so her boyfriend could come inside. As soon as he was inside she threw herself at him. She was crying again. "Adrien called and told me what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." He just held her. "How about we cuddle for a bit." She nodded. They climbed onto her bed and he held her. He started to rock her and hummed the same tune that always made her feel better.

"How are you feeling I know that you had to have seen the video by now?" Marinette asked.

"Well I wish that the world hadn't seen me be an ass to Ladybug."

"I know there is more to it. If those posts had been about me I would be a crying ball in a corner somewhere."

"I don't care what they think. The only person that I care about what they think is you." he kissed her on the forehead. "No more talking I just want to hold you okay?"

They both slept until it was dark. They would have slept longer but there was a close call when her Father came to check on her and Marinette had to force him against the wall so that her father wouldn't see him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. We are getting ready to eat. Do you want to come down for dinner or do you want us to bring some up to you?"

"I'll come down for dinner. I'm starting to feel better." She shot a quick glance where Chat was hiding. "I'll be down in a minute."

Once her father went back down stairs Chat turned to her. "I have patrol with Ladybug in about a half hour. Do you want me to come by and check on you?"

"No. I'll be fine now that I got to hold you for a little while. And I'm sure that once you finish patrol you'll be tired and my parents won't be out so I don't want to chance them catching you here." She gave him an impish smile. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pushed him towards her window.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Chat was nervous about seeing Ladybug especially after the video of their fight was uploaded to the Ladyblog. He was pacing and thinking and getting more and more depressed. What if Ladybug watched the video and decided that she didn't want to be friends anymore? What if she says that she hates me and she doesn't want to work with me and she stops being Ladybug? he was so focused on his inner turmoil that He didn't even hear her approach.

"Chaton is everything alright?" He jumped a couple of feet in the air and turned around with a yawl. Ladybug held her hand up to her mouth to try not to laugh but she ultimately failed and a giggle slipped out. He tried to keep the indignant look on his face but failed as well he let out a Chuckle. She wouldn't giggle at me like that if she was mad or hated me.

"Sorry LB was lost in thought." She gave him a smirk and said. "Sounds like it something that would easily happen to someone with an ego as big as your is."

"Meow-ch" he touched a clawed hand to his chest in faux hurt. His Chat smirk was in place. "When you're the cat's meow like I am it's hard not to have one."

"Keep telling yourself that Alley cat." Her smirk turned into a look of concern. "How are you handling what's going on with that video on the Ladyblog?"

Chat let out a long sad sigh. "I was putting on a strong face for Marinette, but honestly I want to just crawl into a hole right know. I'm half expecting people to start throwing rotten fruit at me when I pass by." His shoulders slumped.

Ladybug's heart went out to her boyfriend. She just wanted to pull him to her and give him comforting hug. She was struck with an Idea. A smile creased her face. She pulled her yo-yo out to get it ready. From behind him she started running slapping his shoulder as she passed shouting as she jumped off the roof. "TAG YOUR IT!" her yo-yo catching on the next building and she was gone. Chat's mouth hung open for a few seconds and then he was off after her. "That's not fair Ladybug you have a head start!"

Because of his excellent hearing he heard from a few blocks ahead. "Well than you better catch up Chaton, if you can?" He laughed and pool vaulted after her. They chased each other around the roofs of Paris being two carefree friends just having fun. Both of them feeling like a missing piece that they didn't know was missing, was finally in place.

After their patrol they sat on top of the Eiffel Tower in companionable silence just watching the sunset. Chat let out a sigh. Ladybug looked over at him but he seemed lost in thought. She put her hand on his shoulder drawing him out of his brooding. "Don't worry Chaton, we will get through this together. We are partners. We will show a united front."

Chat gave Ladybug a look of gratitude. "Thanks LB, I'm lucky to have a friend like you." He pulled out his baton to check the time. "Sorry Ladybug, but this cat has to scat he has an early morning." He had a smirk on his face.

She watched as he extended his baton to the ground and slid down it. She waited for him to be out of view before she stood up. Instead of heading home she flung her yo-yo in the direction of her best friend's house.

She landed silently on Alya's balcony. The Ladyblogger was currently working on what looked like physics homework. Ladybug took several deep breaths. She didn't want to jump down Alya's throat. She lightly knocked on Alya's balcony door. It was rather comical Alya jumped back knocking over her chair. Alya locked eyes with Ladybug, they just stared at each other.

Ladybug could faintly hear Alya's mother from inside asking if she was alright. Alya answered with "Yeah… I… a… fell asleep at my desk, and… uh… had a falling dream. I'm ok now." She paused before adding "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

Alya dimmed her light grabbed her phone and ran to the door she pulled it open her balcony door. She realized that this may not be the good visit because the first words out of Ladybug's mouth was "We need to talk."

ᶆᶆᶆ

Adrien's alarm went off


End file.
